The present invention relates to a device for moving spinning cans from a first into a second position by means of a movable traveller and housing elements and/or can guides, and in particular to a device whereby the traveller intersects in its movement the projection of the housing elements and/or can guides on the plane of the traveller's movement.
A great variety of devices for moving spinning cans on carding machines, drawing frames, or can conveyors are known. Thus, a drawing frame is known on which empty spinning cans are taken up by a turnstile and are moved from a reserve station into a filling station. Additional rotational movement conveys the turnstile from the filling station into an additional reserve station from which the filled spinning can is removed from the drawing frame.
Furthermore, can replacement devices are known which move spinning cans by means of a linear traveller from a first reserve station via a filling station into another reserve station.
All these can replacement devices have in common that they enter into openings in the housing or of the can guides either during the movement of the cans or when being lifted back from outside the housing or the can guides. During such movements the danger exists that the persons or objects in movement range of the traveller may be squeezed in between traveller and housing and/or can guides.